Fear of Storms
by YummyReeses
Summary: Itachi discovers Sakura's fear of storms. He also discovers a way to take her mind off of them. 6/26/08 minor edit


I was bored and didn't have anything else to do, so I wrote this

I was bored and didn't have anything else to do, so I wrote this. If it stinks, keep in mind I wrote this off the top of my head and in less than 3 hours. So don't kill me!

Summary: Sakura is a prisoner of Kisame and Itachi because they captured her so she could heal Itachi's eyes. Itachi figures out Sakura's fear of storms. He finds a way to take her mind off of them.

Regular

**Inner Sakura**

'Sakura Thoughts'

"Talking"

'_Itachi's thoughts'_

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Why does Inner Sakura have to be such a pervert! Just because we get to see Itachi Uchiha shirtless everyday, Angel music while he's training… and sweaty fangirls die from nosebleeds **-and looks sooo very yummy- **Mmmmm, I must agree with you there. Wait! I am not supposed to agree with you. Grrr… you anger me.

**Umm, Sakura you might want to shut up.**

'Why?'

**Cuz Ita-kun the sex god is looking at you.**

'NOW YOU HAVE A PET NAME FOR HIM. JEEZ- wait he's… looking at me?'

**Yup. Now if only we could get him to look a bit hungrier for us, all my fangirl dreams would come true!!**

'Will you please shut the h-'

"Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up and saw Sharingan eyes looking down at her. Sakura had stayed with Kisame and Itachi long enough to know not to look frightened when she looked into those startling red eyes.

"Yes Uchiha-san?" No matter how many times Itachi glared at her, Sakura insisted she called him Uchiha-san. She would not be on a polite first name basis with an S-class criminal that was trying to capture her best friend.

"Head inside. There is a storm coming."

* * *

When Itachi said storm, Sakura had just thought it would be raining. What she didn't know is that in Itachi's world, storm translated into freaky mini-hurricane. She would hate to think what a hurricane was to Itachi.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning from outside the window. Seconds later, a giant BOOM of thunder followed. Sakura flew under the covers of her bed, cowering with fear. She hated storms. Sakura was too caught up hiding under the covers that she failed to notice the footsteps coming down the hall and up to her door. The figure didn't even bother knocking and came right in.

"Pinky your dinners ready. Pinky? Pinky where are you?" Kisame searched for Sakura, and finally found her under 8 pounds of blankets.

"Hehe, looks like Pinky's afraid of storms."

"W-what do you wa-want F-fish Face?"

"Even when you're scared to death, you still have time to insult me. I better get Itachi in here; I have no idea how to help a little girl."

**Excuse me Fish Face, I'm 18 years old. Just because you don't have anything to do because you can't get laid 'cause some (all) women don't want to reenact the discovery channel with you, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DISS ME!**

'Right, Inner I think its time we got you meds.

**HA! All my yelling has completely distracted you from the storm.**

'Storm? Oh, shit!'

"ITACHI," Kisame yelled at the top of his lungs, **(There goes my ear drums.) **"PINKY NEEDS COMPANY, BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID OF STORMS!!"

"Kisame there is no need for yelling. You may leave now," Itachi calmly said as he walked into the room.

* * *

After Kisame left, Itachi walked up to Sakura's bed and yanked all the covers off the bed, sending Sakura and the blankets tumbling to the floor.

"You are a kunoichi, you should not be afraid of storms."

"I can't help it if I'm scared!"

"You could, you just choose not to."

Before Sakura could give a remark, there was a huge BOOM of thunder; this being the loudest one yet. Sakura was so scared at this point, she didn't care what the consequences would be. She leapt onto Itachi sending him onto the bed. Sakura threw her arms around Itachi's neck and snuggled her head into the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi reacted immediately by rolling over and pinning Sakura to the bed. Or at least he tried to. He got through the rolling over part okay, but when he tried to pin Sakura to the bed, he discovered he couldn't remove Sakura's limbs from him.

"Sakura-san, remove your arms from my ne-"

"No, I'm scared!"

"Fine, have it your way."

**What does he mean by th-**

Inner Sakura's ranting was cut off by Itachi. Kissing her. On the mouth. Making her mind very fuzzy. Itachi had managed to remove her head from his neck long enough to capture her lips in a demanding kiss.

Itachi, being the sneaky bastard that he is, brought his hands up and loosened Sakura's arms from his neck long enough for him to get up and off Sakura's smaller form.

"Hey! That's not fair!!" Itachi turned around to see something he deeply regretted. There, on the bed, was Sakura lying on her back, her long pink hair spread around her torso. Her face was flushed from lack of oxygen and lips red and puffy from being kissed so hard. Before Itachi had come in, Sakura was going to take a nap, so she had put on some sleep clothes. Sakura's sleep clothes came in the form of red panties, and a very large black t-shirt that had once belonged to Kisame. The shirt was humongous on Sakura and one of the sleeves fell down enough to produce a very enticing, lightly tanned shoulder and the top of her cleavage.

And just Itachi's luck; Sakura forgot to wear a bra today.

Itachi couldn't help but admit (to himself) that she looked very delicious.

Sakura interrupted Itachi's train of thought by getting up and pulling him towards her with her superhuman strength. Itachi could roll with this for the night. He had to admit Sakura was very beautiful, defiantly sexy, and he hadn't gotten laid in a while. (Yes Uchiha Itachi has needs. Go figure.;P)

Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and for the second time that night, and defiantly not the last, captured her lips in a hot and deep kiss. He nipped at her lips, trying to find entrance, but Sakura wouldn't let him.

But after several bites and rear end squeezes, Sakura moaned as he plunged his tongue into her welcoming cavern. Itachi started to slide the oversize shirt over her head. Sakura helped by letting go of Itachi's mouth and raising her arms to the shirt could go over her head.

Now it was Itachi's turn. Sakura grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it above his head. She started to reach for the top of his pants, but Itachi grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist.

"Now, now Sa-ku-ra, we have all night. And if anyone is going to be naked first, it is going to be you."

"Ugh! You sexist bas-"

Itachi cut her off with an assault on her neck.

Itachi pushed Sakura to the bed and started moving his kisses and nips to her neck and breasts. Sakura's hands came to wrap around Itachi's head, searching for his hair-tie to release his silky raven hair.

Sakura let out a string of throaty moans and mewls as Itachi brought his mouth down to the pebbled tip of her breast, nipping and sucking the twin mounds of flesh. Itachi almost groaned himself when he felt Sakura massaged his scalp.

Itachi was getting too aroused for his own damn good. He needed Sakura now, and god damn it, he was going to take her now. He wasted no time ripping off Sakura's red panties and his pants and boxers.

Sakura let out a whimper when she felt Itachi's hot mouth leave her breast. She started panting heavily when she saw what Itachi was getting ready to do.

"Um, Itachi, um, I'm… a-a vir-virgin," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry Saku-chan I'll be gentle." _'In the beginning.'_

And with that said, Itachi pushed through Sakura's tight virgin barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile in some other place in one of Akatsuki's bases, Kisame was going to go and check to see that Itachi hadn't killed Sakura by 'accident'.

Kisame hummed 'Blue' by Eiffel 65 as he walked down one of the dark corridors. Occasionally, there would be a flash of lightning or a BOOM of thunder, but Kisame didn't seem to mind.

When Kisame got to Sakura's door, he wasn't surprised to hear Sakura moaning very, very loudly, and Itachi occasionally grunting.

"Deidara," Kisame mumbled, "owes me 2,000 yen."

* * *

Sakura felt like someone had dropped a brick on her abdomen. She had never felt such a pain in her entire life. She tried to focus on Itachi's words of comfort and eventually, the pain ebbed away into a strange feeling in her core. The feeling wasn't bad, it just felt… awkward.

Itachi noticed that Sakura was getting used to his member. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Itachi resisted the animalistic urge to screw Sakura until she couldn't walk for a month.

"Do that again."

"What?" Itachi couldn't believe it. She wanted him to move so soon. Perhaps he had underestimated the Cherry Blossom of Konoha.

"Do that again, but harder."

Itachi pulled out again, and pushed in quickly and with a little more power.

"Itachi?"

Itachi slid his gaze over to Sakura's flushed face. "Hai?"

"Faster."

Itachi accepted her request. He started to thrust much faster, until he showed Sakura no mercy. Sakura's moans were getting loader, until she felt that coil inside her belly spring open.

"ITACHI!!"

Itachi watched as Sakura reached her peak, her walls clamping down on him, bringing him to his peak as well.

"Sakura," Itachi groaned as he releases his seed inside of Sakura.

Sakura felt tired, so she started to shut her eyes and fall asleep until-

"I'm not done with you."

"What?" Sakura peered at Itachi through half-lidded eyes. He was giving her a very predatory look.

"I said I'm not done with you. This night is far from being over." Itachi slid out of Sakura and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Then, he pushed into her, while Sakura sighed at the feeling that knowing Itachi's statement would become very true.

* * *

The next morning, Kisame was very happy. Not only did Deidara owe him money, but he got to taunt Sakura and his partner.

Itachi came out first. His hair was unbound and flowing freely down his bare back. The only think he had on was black slacks.

"So Itachi how was your night?"

Itachi grunted, went to the refrigerator, and got two apples.

Before Itachi could leave, Kisame just _had_ to ask Itachi something.

"So how many positions did you take Pinky in, 'cause I heard you two going at it until four o'clock this morning. Speaking of which, did you realize it's 7 o'clock right now. You two must have a lot of stamina, 'cause you musta made poor Pinky climax at least-"

"Kisame, be quiet before your head is ripped off." And with that, Itachi left the room.

Kisame shrugged at his partner's grumpy attitude. He never was a morning person. Now that Kisame thought about it, neither was Pinky. Go figure.

* * *

Haha, Deidara and Kisame made a bet to see when Itachi and Sakura would sleep with each other.

About the lemon, please cut me some slack, it was my first time writing one. This was my first story I ever posted online, so reviews AND flames are welcome. If you're writing a flame, plz make it constructive criticism. If my spelling or grammar sucks, it's because when checked over my work, I might have skimmed over most of the story.

_**-YummyReeses**_


End file.
